Forgotten
by Ao no Kuroh
Summary: A pesar de la perdida de memoria, del tiempo transcurrido, de las lágrimas derramadas al pensar que Haruka no regresaría, Shintaro puede afirmar al 100% que haría cualquier cosa por Konoha, incluido intentar reconquistarle, que recuerde quién es...Ese es su mayor deseo.


-Entra Ao con pc bajo el brazo y su sudadera de pikachu puesta, se sienta en un sofá de color rojo bien mullido, pone las piernas sobre la mesa y bebe un poco de zumo mientras tacha otro día más en su calendario-Quedan 25 días para la Japan Weekend de Madrid.- Sonríe ampliamente y bebe un poco más de zumo- Los que no sean de España puede que se pregunten que ¿Qué es eso? Pues es como…Una expomanga…Muy muy muy grande y muy muy genial. Encima el domingo va a ir Reika-Se le cae la baba por la comisura de la boca-Si lleva el cosplay de Levi, se la queda mi amiga Monocroma, si lleva el de Sebastian es mía –Achucha su peluche de Reika-Seh, me la violo con cosplay y todo (?-Carraspea y sigue escribiendo-Bueno, dejemos el yuri a un lado que vosotras lo que queréis es yaoi (? Dentro la nueva historia!

Bueno, solo deseo aclarar que esto está redactado desde el final de summer time records y que es la continuación de mi anterior historia de Shintarto x Haruka.

s/10495516/1/Shintaro-kun

~Capitulo 1~

Habían pasado exactamente seis meses desde que Haruka murió y renació como Konoha, desde que derrotaron a la serpiente. Shintaro lo llevaba bastante mal a decir verdad. No el hecho de que descubrir que Haruka era Konoha, si no que el hecho de saber que no le recordaba, que todos sus recuerdos se habían desvanecido como el polvo

_**'Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertimos'**_

_**'El olvido llega al corazón como a los ojos el sueño'**_

Esas fueron las frases que vinieron a la mente de Shintaro al ver que Konoha era incapaz de recordarle.

Con el fin de ayudarle a recordar, le había invitado aquella tarde a su casa, preparando uno bizcocho de chocolate para ver si con su horrible forma de cocinar recordaba algo.

Por fin llegó a la hora a la que le había citado. Justo cuando el segundero pasó sobre el '12' en el reloj a las 17:30, se oyó el timbre. Su madre y Momo estaban aquella tarde de paseo, así que aprovechó aquel rato que tendría libre para hablar con él. Se quitó el delantal y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con una alta figura, ancha de hombros, fuerte, de tez pálida y cabello albino, contrastando con unos ojos rojizos y unas marcas del mismo color donde solía tener ese peculiar lunar. Su cara era indiferente.

Era extraño, pues, a pesar de guardar similitudes con su anterior aspecto, no se parecía en nada al mismo tiempo. Se le hacía extraño ver esos rasgos tan similares a los de Haruka y que no saltase encima a besarle y llamarle 'Shintaro-kun'.

El androide entró en la casa y miró cada rincón del recibidor con detenimiento y una mirada fría y crítica de aquellas rojizas orbes. Se adentró algo más en la entrada, en silencio.

-Está bien decorada-Fue el único comentario que hizo el inexpresivo robot mientras penetraba en la cocina, ojeaba todo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar?-Shintaro no tenía estómago para ver aquello, para observar como su persona especial, tan llena de vida, tan expresiva y alegre se había convertido en aquello…Un simple robot sin expresión alguna definida en su rostro más que la mas pulcra seriedad.

-Si, por favor-Dijo en un tono un tanto lúgubre mientras se acercaba con aire aburrido a la entrada de la cocina.

Al pasar por delante de Konoha, de repente este le dijo:

-Espera-Shintaro se detuvo y se giró, mirándole a los ojos expectante esperando hallar algún ápice de esa chispa vital que había contenido aquel alma tiempo atrás, encontrándose con la misma firme inexpresividad de siempre.

-Tienes suciedad en la mejilla-Señaló en su propio rostro donde se encontraba esta y Shintaro se limpió en la mejilla que no era. Trataba de provocar al otro para que le tocase, para sentir su pie bajo la ajena. Lo necesitaba, era como una droga.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por no limpiarse la mancha, el único contacto ajeno que obtuvo con su mejilla fue el rugoso y rasposo de una servilleta de papel, frotando su mejilla para eliminar los restos de chocolate de su rostro, lo cual decepcionó enormemente a Shintaro, que, resignado a no obtener la dosis de su adicción necesaria pasó cabizbajo al interior de la cocina, posicionándose ante el fregadero de la cocina, comenzando a lavar y Konoha a su lado, ayudándole.

Una pregunta, quizá a la que el robot no hubiese querido buscar respuesta se formulo en la mente del hikikomori, siendo transmitida por sus labios a los pocos segundos.

-¿Por qué…Eres tan serio, Konoha? ¿Por qué eres tan frío y distante? Tu…No fuiste así hace algún tiempo. Tu eras alegre y extrovertido-'_De la persona que me enamoré'_ Pensó Kisaragi, aunque esto se quedó en su mente-¿Qué fue de ese Haruka?-Pero eso a Konoha no pareció afectarle en un mínimo y a continuación comentó:

-Oye…¿Te vas a comer eso?-Señaló el bizcocho de chocolate y Shintaro, desanimado, le pasó el bizcocho, suspirando pesadamente ¿Por qué no podía ser como fue antes? El más pálido miró aquel dulce y cortó una gran porción, aproximadamente un tercio de este y lo empezó a devorar relajadamente, sin hacer comentarios sobre nada, lo cual extrañó a Shintaro, que esperaba un comentario semejante a_'Shintaro-kun, tus manos no están hechas para cocinar. Dejalo, puedes hacer otras cosas mejor'_y un patpat en la espalda, pero, ni esas palabras llegaron, ni ese patpat tampoco.

-¿Te apetece ir al salón?-Preguntó el moreno desanimado una vez terminaron de limpiar los platos, introduciéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras se dirigía a la estancia recién nombrada, entrando en esta y sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo un día que me había puesto enfermo y viniste a cuidarme…Me acuerdo que me empezaste a hacer el sana-sanita culito de rana y los besitos me los dabas en el cuello porque estaba enfermo de la garganta…-Dijo melancólico y Konoha, con una falta de tacto mayo que la de un leproso (? le soltó:

-Por favor, Kisaragi Shintaro, te ruego que desistas en tu intento de compartir recuerdos de tu expareja conmigo. Yo no soy él, él no es yo. Por favor, desiste en ese intento o me veré forzado a sentirme incomodo o intimidado y rechazar futuras invitaciones-Le dio otro mordisco al pastel, mirando al frente con su fría mirada roja, mientras el pobre hikikomori sentía las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos.

Pasaron otra media hora en silencio, sin cruzar palabra alguna. Shintaro cabizbajo, Konoha, comiendo el resto del pastel y al menos, el humano, abrumado por tanto silencio. Suspiró y se puso en pie, mirándole a los ojos.

-Creo que es tarde…Si…Deberías irte, Konoha-Al oír eso, el mayor se movió como guiado por un resorte, poniéndose en pie y yendo a la puerta, acompañado por el hikikomori que le abrió esta para permitirle la salida.

-Cuidate-Dijo el moreno y cerró, antes de caer al suelo, hacerse una bolita en el suelo y ponerse a llorar en silencio.


End file.
